starmyufandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1
or , is a Japanese original anime television series produced by C-Station and NBCUniversal Entertainment Japan. The anime premiered in Japan on October 5, 2015 and ended on December 21, 2015. The opening song is "Dreamer" by Gero and the ending song is "Seishun COUNTDOWN" by Team Otori. 2 OVAs were released on 27 July 2016 and 21 September 2016 respectively. The OVAs includes MVs for ☆☆Eien★STAGE☆☆, Caribbean Groove and SING A SONG! MUSICAL! . During the event of Star-Myu in Culture Festival, a second season was announced to be broadcasted during Spring 2017. The second season will focus on Hoshitani and the others in their second year of high school. The third season was announced to be broadcast in 2019 during 「Star-Myu」Fes. 2017 event. Introduction "The way to give up our dreams, we don't know that at all--" To go after the high schooler that he admires, Hoshitani Yuta enters Ayanagi Gakuen - a prestigious school in the field of musical entertainment. In the school, the goal of all freshmen is to enter the 'Musical Department' and eventually, the 'Kao Council' - an organization composed of third-year stars who reign at the top the school. The fastest shortcut to be admitted into the Musical Department is to be spotted by one of the members of the Kao Council and be placed on a special team under their guidance, known as a 'Star Team'. However... Although they have preeminent talents, Nayuki, Tsukigami, Tengenji, Kuga, and amateur Hoshitani each have their own problems and are at danger of being unable to remain as candidates for the Musical Department. But among the five members of 'Kao Council', they've caught the eyes of the eccentric genius Otori...!? Youth slapstick - a musical story kicks off! Episode List Ending Cards First Broadcast End1.jpg|Episode 1 End Card End2.jpg|Episode 2 End Card End3.jpg|Episode 3 End Card End4.jpg|Episode 4 End Card End5.png|Episode 5 End Card End6.png|Episode 6 End Card End7.png|Episode 7 End Card End8.png|Episode 8 End Card End9.png|Episode 9 End Card End10.png|Episode 10 End Card End11.jpg|Episode 11 End Card End12.png|Episode 12 End Card Second Broadcast End1B.jpg|Episode 1 End Card End2B.jpg|Episode 2 End Card End3B.jpg|Episode 3 End Card End4B.jpeg|Episode 4 End Card End5B.jpg|Episode 5 End Card End6B.jpg|Episode 6 End Card Episode 7 End Card (B).jpg|Episode 7 End Card Episode 8 End Card (B).JPG|Episode 8 End Card End9B.jpg|Episode 9 End Card End10B.jpg|Episode 10 End Card End11B.jpg|Episode 11 End Card End12B.jpg|Episode 12 End Card Third Broadcast End1C.jpg|Episode 1 End Card by Aokita Ren End2C.jpg|Episode 2 End Card by Aokita Ren End3C.jpg|Episode 3 End Card by Aokita Ren End4C.jpg|Episode 4 End Card by Aokita Ren End5C.jpg|Episode 5 End Card by Aokita Ren End6C.jpg|Episode 6 End Card by Aokita Ren End7C.jpg|Episode 7 End Card by Aokita Ren End8C.jpg|Episode 8 End Card by Aokita Ren End9C.jpg|Episode 9 End Card by Aokita Ren End10C.jpg|Episode 10 End Card by Aokita Ren End11C.jpg|Episode 11 End Card by Aokita Ren End12C.jpg|Episode 12 End Card by Aokita Ren Fourth Broadcast End1D.jpg|Episode 1 End Card by Aokita Ren End2D.jpg|Episode 2 End Card by Aokita Ren End3D.jpg|Episode 3 End Card (Season 2’s Broadcast in 7 Days) End4D.jpg|Episode 4 End Card by Aokita Ren End5D.jpg|Episode 5 End Card by Aokita Ren End6D.jpg|Episode 6 End Card (Season 2’s Broadcast in 6 Days) End7D.jpg|Episode 7 End Card by Aokita Ren End8D.jpg|Episode 8 End Card by Aokita Ren End9D.jpg|Episode 9 End Card (Season 2’s Broadcast in 5 Days) End10D.jpg|Episode 10 End Card by Aokita Ren End11D.jpg|Episode 11 End Card by Aokita Ren End12D.jpg|Episode 12 End Card (Season 2’s Broadcast in 2 Days) Season 2’s Broadcast in 3 Days.jpg|Season 2’s Broadcast in 3 Days Season 2’s Broadcast in 2 Days.jpg|Season 2’s Broadcast in 2 Days Season 2’s Broadcast in 1 Day.jpg|Season 2’s Broadcast in 1 Day Fifth Broadcast End1E.jpg|Episode 1 End Card by Aokita Ren End2E.jpg|Episode 2 End Card by Aokita Ren End3E.jpg|Episode 3 End Card by Aokita Ren End4E.jpg|Episode 4 End Card by Aokita Ren End5E.jpg|Episode 5 End Card by Aokita Ren End6E.jpg|Episode 6 End Card by Aokita Ren End7E.jpg|Episode 7 End Card by Aokita Ren End8E.jpg|Episode 8 End Card by Aokita Ren End9E.jpg|Episode 9 End Card by Aokita Ren End10E.jpg|Episode 10 End Card by Aokita Ren End11E.jpg|Episode 11 End Card by Aokita Ren End12E.jpg|Episode 12 End Card by Aokita Ren Eyecatch 1-1.png|Episode 1 Eyecatch 1 1-2.png|Episode 1 Eyecatch 2 2-1.jpg|Episode 2 Eyecatch 1 2-2.jpg|Episode 2 Eyecatch 2 3-1.jpg|Episode 3 Eyecatch 1 3-2.jpg|Episode 3 Eyecatch 2 4-1.png|Episode 4 Eyecatch 1 4-2.png|Episode 4 Eyecatch 2 5-1.png|Episode 5 Eyecatch 1 5-2.png|Episode 5 Eyecatch 2 6-1.png|Episode 6 Eyecatch 1 6-2.png|Episode 6 Eyecatch 2 7-1.png|Episode 7 Eyecatch 1 7-2.png|Episode 7 Eyecatch 2 8-1.png|Episode 8 Eyecatch 1 8-2.png|Episode 8 Eyecatch 2 9-1.png|Episode 9 Eyecatch 1 9-2.png|Episode 9 Eyecatch 2 10-1.png|Episode 10 Eyecatch 1 10-2.png|Episode 10 Eyecatch 2 11-1.jpg|Episode 11 Eyecatch 1 11-2.jpg|Episode 11 Eyecatch 2 12-1.png|Episode 12 Eyecatch 1 12-2.png|Episode 12 Eyecatch 2 Cast Comment Twitter Countdown Cast Comment 001 Star-Myu’s Broadcast in 9 Days.JPG|Star-Myu’s Broadcast in 9 Days Cast Comment 002 Star-Myu’s Broadcast in 8 Days.JPG|Star-Myu’s Broadcast in 8 Days Cast Comment 003 Star-Myu’s Broadcast in 7 Days.JPG|Star-Myu’s Broadcast in 7 Days Cast Comment 004 Star-Myu’s Broadcast in 6 Days.JPG|Star-Myu’s Broadcast in 6 Days Cast Comment 005 Star-Myu’s Broadcast in 5 Days.JPG|Star-Myu’s Broadcast in 5 Days Cast Comment 006 Star-Myu’s Broadcast in 4 Days.JPG|Star-Myu’s Broadcast in 4 Days Cast Comment 007 Star-Myu’s Broadcast in 3 Days.JPG|Star-Myu’s Broadcast in 3 Days Cast Comment 008 Star-Myu’s Broadcast in 2 Days.JPG|Star-Myu’s Broadcast in 2 Days Cast Comment 009 Star-Myu’s Broadcast in 1 Day.JPG|Star-Myu’s Broadcast in 1 Day Cast Comment 010 Star-Myu’s Broadcast is Today 2015.10.05.JPG|Star-Myu’s Broadcast is Today (2015.10.05) Trailers 「スタミュ」15秒CM|15 Second CM. High School Star Musical - First PV スタミュ120秒PV【A】|PV A スタミュ120秒PV【B】|PV B External Links * Official Web Site (Japanese) * Official Twitter @hstar_mu (Japanese) * Official Free Fan Club (Japanese) Category:Anime